Ghost Adventures Fanfic For All Time
by GAandMJfan
Summary: Zak & Lindsey first met in 2003 when Lindsey came to help Zak out with his Paranormal Problem. The two have been friends for a while, but Lindsey had to leave, to continue her show. She promised she would return, but never did. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. Details

**Ghost Adventures Fanfic- For All Time**

4th...Freakin'...Story... Why can't I stay on one? "/ lol. Anyway, I got massive writer's block on my other stories. So while I get over my block on those stories, I can work on this new story. =)

Summery- Zak Bagans and Paranormal Investigator Lindsey Monroe first met in 2003 when Lindsey came to help Zak out with his Paranormal Problem. The two have been friends for a while, but Lindsey had to leave, to continue her show. She promised Zak she would return, but never did. 8 years later, during a GhostHunt Event, the two are reunited and that's when everything goes nuts.

Character's:

Lindsey. Age- 34

Zak. Age- 33

Nick. Age-30

Aaron. Age- 34

Messed with the ages again..Who care's, it's fiction. "/ Lol!

Rated- T..All my stories are... O_O

THIS time there will be a Prologue posted first, then the first chapter. xD

So...What do you think?


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_February 22,2003._**

_"Please don't go." Zak pleaded looking at the woman in front of him as the two were in an airport._

_"Zak you know I have to." Lindsey said clutching her bag._

_"Will I see you again?" Zak asked softly._

_"Of course." Lindsey said smiling. "After filming is done, I'll return..I promise."_

_Lindsey had her own team and show called 'The Paranormal Investigators'. Lindsey had flown to Trenton Michigan to help out Zak, who is a Wedding DJ. Zak had a Paranormal Problem, so Lindsey helped him. She was there for a month and the two got to be great friends. But it was time for her to fly back to Florida to continue her show._

_"I'll be waiting..I guess." Zak muttered. Lindsey smiled softly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and going to board her flight, leaving Zak with nothing but memories_.

* * *

_**Present Year- 2011**_

Zak woke up and sighed. Another dream about Lindsey. He looked at the time and saw it was 9:30 am. He then remembered today is Day 1 of the Ghost Hunt Event he, Nick, and Aaron are holding over at the Stanley Hotel.

Zak climbed out of bed and began getting ready to take a shower and start the day. Zak sighed as he remembered the day Lindsey left. It was exactly 8 years ago today.

_"I'll return...I promise." _Her voice rang in his head.

She never did return. She only left him with memories...

And a broken heart.

_A/N: This looked waaay longer on Paper. "/ Lmao. My Prologue's are usually short...Sorry. Anywho, reviews please...Or else. :D_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"So, today's the big day eh?" Ashley said looking at her friend.

"Yep." Lindsey said smiling. Ashley had came over to help Lindsey pick out what to wear.

"Today's the day I'm gonna see Zak again." Lindsey said.

"Do you think he'll remember you?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll remember. The question is: Will he be able to forgive me for not returning?" Lindsey sighed.

"Hm..Anyway, try this outfit on." Ashley said throwing Lindsey an outfit. Lindsey took the outfit and went in the bathroom to change.

_**-A Few Minutes Later-**_

"Oh that outfit is perfect!" Ashley said when Lindsey stepped out of the bathroom in the outfit. She had on a Black T-Shirt that said 'Ghost Adventures' and Black Pants with a Reign stone Gem Belt.

"I hope you're right." Lindsey muttered.

"Trust me I am." Ashley said. "Now go get your man!" She said and Lindsey smiled and laughed.

* * *

**At The Stanley Hotel**

"Well, Day 1 of our Ghost Hunt Even will be starting soon." Nick said smiling.

"I have a feeling this will be amazing." Aaron said.

"I have a feeling I'm in for a surprise." Zak muttered. Nick and Aaron looked at him confused. Zak shrugged.

"Anyway." Nick said. "This is gonna be so fun." Nick said.

"Looks like our fans are here bro's." Aaron said as they saw the fans arriving.

"Alright guys, let's go met our fans." Zak said smiling.

Little did they know their in for a huge surprise.

_A/N: Sorry it's short...In a bit of a rush. "/_


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Lindsey stood around with the rest of the crowd as she looked around. Everyone had on a Ghost Adventures T-shirt, hat, or carried something that said Ghost Adventures. She could hear footsteps coming up behind her, and then she heard a man's voice.

"Welcome to the Ghost Adventures Crew Ghost Hunt. I'm Nick."

Lindsey turned around and looked at Nick, who's eyes went as wide as ever.

"Oh my God...You're...You're on that show The Paranormal Investigators." Nick stuttered. Lindsey flashed her cute smile.

"Yes I am." She said smiling.

"Me, Aaron, Zak and Billy watch your show like all the time." Nick said. Lindsey took a deep breath at the mention of Zak.

"Really? Well thank you Nick." Lindsey said. The two shook hands before Nick left.

* * *

"Dudes." Nick said approaching Aaron and Billy.

"That girl Lindsey from the show The Paranormal Investigators is here." Nick said.

"What?" Billy said in shock.

"No way!" Aaron said with his eyes wide.

"Yes way, I just met her." Nick said.

"Are you serious? How was she? funny, sweet..?" Billy said.

"She was sweet, cute, adorable..." Nick's voice died out as he saw Zak was walking somewhere. He looked and saw Lindsey was walking in the same direction as she was looking around.

"And she's about to bump into Zak!" Nick said. Zak had told Nick, Billy, and Aaron what happened with him and Lindsey...After all, they are his best friends.

"Oh shit." Billy muttered.

"This can't be good." Aaron frowned.

* * *

Lindsey was looking at the crowd as she was walking when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said as she looked at the person in front of her and she immediately froze.

"Zak." She said.

"Lindsey...?" Zak said in shock.

"Wow." He breathed as he looked at her.

He felt like he was dreaming...

This can't be happening...

He didn't want to see her right now...

This is gonna end badly...

_A/N: The cliffhangers are back! :D LOL. Sorry it's short. "/ Reviews pleaseee. :D_


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"It's been so long." Lindsey said.

"Thanks for finally coming back." Zak said coldly.

"I deserved that." Lindsey said frowning.

"Why did you never come back?" Zak said. "You promised."

"I couldn't...I had so much stuff going on." Lindsey said.

"Nice excuse." Zak said before walking away. Lindsey walked after him.

"Zak I-"

"Save it Lindsey." Zak cut her off. "I don't want to hear your lame ass excuse." Zak said. Lindsey stepped in front of Zak, causing him to stop walking.

"Hear me out Zak, hear my reason." She said.

"Save it. I-"

"Fucking hell Zak LISTEN!" Lindsey cut him off. Zak sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm listening. Go on." He said.

"I had so many problems going on...First off I was stuck and forced in a abusive relationship. For 2 years! I finally got out when the cops arrest him." Lindsey began and Zak un-crossed his arms.

"Then a year and half later, he escaped jail, came back and tried to rape and kill me, but we got in a fight where he tried to stab me but the tables turned and I stabbed him and he died. It was self defense so I didn't get charged." Lindsey said as tears came to her eyes.

"AND I still had to do this and that for the show! It was so close to going off the air I hate to basically FIGHT for it and thankfully I saved it. So THAT'S my reason Zak. Are you happy now?" Lindsey said as she let the tears roll down her cheeks. Zak felt a pang of guilt stab him right in the heart.

"Linds..." Zak said softly using the nickname he made for her. "I..I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Next time you don't want to hear someone's _'lame ass excuse'_, think otherwise." Lindsey said.

"Man I acted like an ass." Zak frowned.

"Damn right." Lindsey said. "I came to this damn event to be your friend again, but now...I'm just here to do the lockdowns, then I'm DONE." Lindsey said angrily before walking away and going to where the rest of the fans where. Zak stood and watched her and he didn't hear Nick walking to him from behind.

"Bro...You alright?" Nick said. Zak looked at him before telling him everything that happened.

"I fucked up man." Zak said once he finished.

"No shit dumbass, you should've let her explain everything to you before trying to ignore her." Nick said.

"Now what do I do?" Zak said looking at his friend.

"What you do, is do everything you can to get her back." Nick said.

"But what if nothing works?" Zak said.

"Zak, deep down inside her, she still want's to be your friend...You just gotta try to get her back." Nick said. "And besides, you have me, Aaron, and Billy to help ya out." He said smiling, causing Zak to smile.

"Thanks man." Zak said.

"No problem...Now...What should we do first?" Nick said and Zak looked at him.

_A/N: A bit short...Sorry. xP Anywho..Reviews..Please? :D_


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_**-Inside the Stanley Hotel-**_

"Welcome Ghost Adventures fans!" Zak said into the microphone smiling and everyone cheered.

"Today is Day 1 of the Ghost Hunt and we're just gonna..." Zak paused when everyone started laughing.

"Wh...What's so funny?" Zak said confused.

"Look behind you." Lindsey said. Zak turned around and saw Aaron Big Steppin' behind him. Aaron stopped and looked at Zak.

"Go on." Aaron said and everyone chuckled. Zak slowly turned around and faced the crowd again.

"Okay...As I was saying...Today we're just gonna explore the Hotel and get to know one another." Zak said.

"Tomorrow we will do Part 1 of our Lockdown here." Nick cut in.

"And then we...BIG STEP!" Aaron said and everyone laughed. Nick smiled and laughed along with the crowd while Zak just shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, so feel free to roam around and don't be afraid to talk to us. We don't bite...Hard." Zak said with a wink. The crowd began to look around the room as the GAC Guys did also.

Lindsey was looking at a painting on the wall when she could hear footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around and saw Billy, who was smiling. She instantly smiled.

"Wow, it really is you." Billy said and Lindsey nodded.

"I never thought that you of all the Ghost Hunters out there would come to a Ghost Adventures Event." Billy said.

"Well I just wanted to come check it out...Plus I watch the show a lot." Lindsey said. It's true, she does watch the show...When she has the time that is.

Lindsey and Billy soon found themselves talking for quite sometime. When everyone was going to look around the building, Lindsey and Billy decided to check out the upstairs part of the Hotel...Together...

* * *

"Is that...Holy shit." Nick said, eyes wide.

"What bro?" Aaron said.

"Um..." Nick paused biting his lip.

"Dude...What is it?" Zak asked folding his arms and looking at Nick.

"I just saw Lindsey and Billy leave...Together." Nick muttered. Aaron's jaw dropped and Zak just blinked.

"Pardon?" Zak said. "Lindsey...And...Billy...?"

"Yeah...I just saw them leave together, they looked like they were talking and smiling." Nick said looking at Zak...Who frowned.

_A/N: EPIC TWIST! :O It all came to me when Billy was online at Twitter moments ago...o.O Anywho...REVIEWS! :D_


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"This place is amazing." Lindsey said in awe as she and Billy were in one of the rooms upstairs**.**

"Yeah, this place is really beautiful." Billy said looking at Lindsey. "Too bad it's haunted." He added and Lindsey smirked.

"So you watch my show huh?" Lindsey said as she looked at Billy.

"Yepper." Billy said smiling.

"Hmm...So what's your favorite episode?" Lindsey asked.

"Tough decision...But I guess I'll go with the episode where you went to that Old Jail in Florida." Billy said.

"Really? Wow...A lot of people really like that episode." Lindsey said.

"Well who wouldn't? You captured some amazing stuff." Billy said walking a bit closer to Lindsey.

"Hmm..I guess you're right." Lindsey said.

"Don't get me wrong I love all your episodes, but I think the Old Jail one is awesome." Billy said and Lindsey smiled.

* * *

"I'm sure it's nothing bro. "Aaron said to Zak.

"If it's "nothing", why we're Billy and Lindsey heading upstairs...Alone?" Zak said looking at Aaron, who remained silent.

"Bro they just met, I doubt anything will happen." Nick said.

"Nick I really hope you're right." Zak said, now looking at Nick. "I really do."

* * *

"So now that we've seen the whole upstairs, where should we go next?" Lindsey asked.

"Why don't we just look around downstairs?" Billy suggested.

"Alrighty." Lindsey said. She went to walk to the door, but tripped over a piece of wood on the floor. Billy said she was about to fall and ran to her and catched her in his arms just in time. Lindsey looked up and her eyes met Billy's.

* * *

"Where you going?" Nick said as Zak was heading to the door.

"Upstairs." Zak mumbled before leaving. Nick and Aaron looked at each other and sighed before jogging after Zak.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Billy said still holding Lindsey.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Thanks to you." Lindsey said smiling weakly. Before the two knew it, they found themselves slowly leaning closer to each other.

* * *

"Zak I'm sure their either just talking, or they went somewhere else." Nick said as he and Aaron walked up the stairs behind Zak.

They walked to the room at the end and stopped at the entrance as they each peaked in it.

"Oh shit." Aaron muttered quietly. They all stood in shock as they saw Lindsey and Billy kissing.

_A/N: Evil cliffhangers...LOL. :O Reviews please! :)_


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Ahem." Nick said. Billy and Lindsey pulled apart faster than lighting and quickly turned their heads to the door.

"Uh...Oh." Billy said slowly and quietly.

Lindsey's eyes automatically locked with Zak's as she could see pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Zak." Lindsey said softly, but Zak just turned around and walked away. Nick and Aaron looked at Lindsey and Billy.

"Why...How?...More importantly: Why?" Aaron said.

"Lindsey tripped over a piece of wood, and I caught her and it just..." Billy paused.

"Sort of happened." Lindsey finished for him.

"Lindsey...Do you know how much Zak loves you?" Nick said and Lindsey raised her eye-brows.

"Yeah...Sure he does." Lindsey said.

"He does." Aaron said. "You have no idea how much he talks about you."

"All the time he says he wishes to see you one more time and tell you he loves you." Nick said.

"If he kept saying how heart broken he was ever since you left..." Aaron paused.

"Imagine how he feels now." Nick said shifting his eyes to Billy. Billy and Lindsey looked at each other.

* * *

Zak sat outside on the ground up against the wall of the Stanley Hotel building. He shook his head lightly.

"Zak?" Someone asked. Zak looked up.

"Um...Hi." He said putting on a smile as he noticed it was a fan.

"Are you okay?" The fan asked. She looked around 25 years old. She had long Black hair, light skin, Brown eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt that said 'I CAN Survive the Lockdown' with the GAC Logo at the bottom, and Black jeans.

"Um...Yeah, yeah." Zak said standing up and looking at the fan. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure...You don't look fine." She said.

"I'm fine...I was just...thinking." Zak said.

'Thinking about how the woman I love was kissing one of my best friends.' He thought.

"Okay...Just wanted to make sure." She said. Zak smiled.

"Well thank you for caring so much...Now what are we doing standing out here when we should be inside?" Zak asked and the fan giggled and smiled. The two walked inside the building side-by-side.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." Zak said.

"Oh my name is Maria." She said.

"Maria...Pretty name." Zak said and Maria did a smile.

"Well thank you Zak." Maria said.

"We should hang out sometime..." Zak said.

"Yeah...We should." Maria said as her smile got bigger.

But it wasn't an ordinary smile...

No the smile she had on her face...

Was an Evil one...

_A/N: Epic-ass cliffhanger I know...LOL. Reviews please! Oh and if you didn't know, on Twitter Zak announced he has a BRAND NEW SHOW called Paranormal Challenge coming June 17th of this year. :D More Zak for us! =) LOL_


End file.
